


Le mie gemme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [62]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Newborn Children, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di DBNA].Come è andata quando è nata May.[Successivo a 'Sto bene qui'].





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Boy In The Bubble. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sq8wVD0-QE
> 
>  
> 
>  

Cap.1 Il nome

 

 

_Questi sono i giorni del miracolo e della meraviglia._

 

 

Goku spalancò le finestre e si affacciò, guardando la luce rosata dell’alba illuminare le colline.

< Ancora non riesco a credere che il drago mi abbia lasciato andare… > pensò. Serrò i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

 

_Il bambino era abbandonato sulle immense scaglie, la sua energia vitale veniva prosciugata pian piano. Prigioniero nella bolla, stava in dormiveglia. L’anima nera del drago si depurava lentamente, riprendendo il colore dell’oro._

 

Son scosse il capo e chinò il capo, fino a far sbiancare le labbra, assottigliandole. Udì dei tonfi e volse lo sguardo.

Goten era in piedi nel centro dello spiazzo davanti alla casa, intento a spaccare legno.

Goku sorrise, socchiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò.

< Facevo uguale alla sua età > pensò, grattandosi la testa. Udì il suo stomaco gorgogliare e si allontanò dalla finestra. Tornò al letto e vi si sedette, notando la moglie addormentata.

Si piegò in avanti e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

Chichi mugolò nel sonno e lui le accarezzò la guancia, sentendola fresca al tocco.

< Ho deciso, vado a pescare e la lascio dormire > pensò. Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò dal letto. Saltò dalla finestra e si diresse verso il fiume.

“Papà!” lo richiamò Goten.

Goku batté le palpebre e si voltò, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Vuoi una mano con la legna, figliolo?” domandò.

Goten negò con il capo, le ciocche more gli stavano crescendo, allungando fino a rassomigliare a quelle paterne.

“Volevo solo avvisarti che mamma non sta bene. Ultimamente vomita spesso, forse dovresti portarla dal dottore” disse con voce seria.

Goku si grattò la testa.

“Urca. Non è una malattia, ma l’ho già portata dal dottore”. Socchiuse gli occhi e si diede una pacca sul petto. “Aspettiamo la tua ‘sorellina’” si vantò.

Goten sgranò gli occhi e balzò, abbracciandolo.

“Congratulazioni! Mamma è grandiosa!” gridò.

Goku si grattò il collo.

< La reazione contraria a Gohan. Lui ci ha rimproverato perché Chichi ha un’età troppo avanzata per riuscire a gestire un altro figlio > pensò, grattandosi la guancia.

“Ti va di venire a pescare con me?” chiese, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Goten annuì vigorosamente.

“Così mi dici se avete in mente già qualche nome” disse con tono allegro.

 

*************

 

“Amore…” sussurrò Goku.

“Sì?” gli domandò Chichi. Era intenta ad accarezzargli la testa, scese lungo la spalla ed iniziò ad accarezzargli la coda.

Son strinse gli occhi, abbandonandosi mollemente. Il capo adagiato sulle gambe di lei, si concentrò sulle sensazioni di piacere che gli davano quei tocchi. Gorgogliò e strusciò la testa contro le ginocchia di lei, iniziando a fare le fusa.

Chichi ridacchiò, continuando a passare le dita nella sua peluria castana.

“Ho pensato al nome di nostra figlia. Lo so che la G è la tua lettera preferita, ma…”. Iniziò Goku, la voce arrocchita dalle fusa che faceva piano.

“Hai in mente altro, vero?” chiese la moglie.

“May” esalò Goku. Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi nere liquidi e le labbra rosso fuoco, come le gote.

Chichi lo baciò, sentendolo bollente.

“Ho sentito che dicevi questo nome dopo lo scontro con Calgare. Approvato” concesse.


	2. Cap. 2 Bulma diffonde la notizia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: - Un piccolo momento di pausa.

Cap. 2 Bulma diffonde la notizia

 

 

Bulma era stesa su un materassino nella piscina, la testa reclinata all’indietro. Aveva abbandonato una pila di libri e fogli su un tavolinetto e il pavimento tutt’intorno era disseminato di tazze di caffè vuote.

La porta del suo laboratorio era aperta e dall’interno provenivano rumori di stantuffo.

Risuonò lo squillare di un cellulare, Bulma sbuffò, sistemandosi delle ciocche azzurre dietro l’orecchio. Allungò la mano e lo recuperò dal tavolinetto che aveva montato all’altezza dell’addome. Il cellulare era dentro una bustina e accanto a lui c’era un bicchiere colmo di un liquido rosato.

“Chi mi disturba nel mio unico momento di pausa?” brontolò. Recuperò il cellulare e rispose, dicendo: “Pronto” con tono assonnato.

“Bulma? Scusa se ti disturbo, amica mia. Sono Chichi”. La voce della Son ridestò la Briefs.

“Dimmi che abbiamo la conferma, non vedo l’ora di dirlo a tutti” disse Bulma con voce trillante.

“Sì, i poteri dei nostri ‘scimmioni’ avevano ragione. Non solo il test è positivo, ma Gohan mi ha anche fatto visitare dal suo ginecologo” rispose Chichi.

< Era davvero sorpreso dell’età veneranda in cui sono rimasta incinta. Sempre meno del mio primogenito, mi terrà il muso ancora per parecchio > rifletté.

“Oh, davvero una bellissima notizia” disse Bulma. Si rilassò nuovamente sul materassino e bevve un po’ del suo cocktail.

“So-sono un po’ preoccupata” ammise Chichi.

“Andrà alla grande. Inizio subito a preparare la festa per annunciarlo a tutti, in due ore sarà pronta. Voi, però, venite pure alle dieci, così da essere sicuri. Vedrai, daremo la notizia in grande” ordinò Bulma.

Chichi arrossì.

“Non so se Gohan vorrà venire, oggi è l’anniversario del giorno in cui si è conosciuto con Videl” disse con voce titubante.

“Umh, quel ragazzo alle volte è peggio di suo padre. Non capisce che è un momento importante per te?” chiese Bulma. Finì il contenuto del bicchiere con una sorsata secca.

“Goten non vede l’ora di poterlo dire a Trunks. Gli ha sempre invidiato il poter essere un fratello maggiore”. Cambiò discorso Chichi.

Bulma piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Anche Trunks ne sarà contento. Vi aspetto alle dieci, mi raccomando, puntuali” disse Bulma. Chiuse la telefonata e rimise l’apparecchio nella bustina.

“Bene, dobbiamo darci da fare.

Addio mio piccolo momento di relax” disse a malincuore, indirizzando il materassino verso il bordo della piscina.

 

*******

 

La luce del sole filtrava attraverso le finestre, illuminando delle grandi tavolate imbandite. Dando vita a un caldo torrido all’esterno. Dal giardino provenivano, non solo le ondate di afa, ma anche l’odore del barbecue e un brusio di voci.

All’interno si era creato un gruppetto intorno a Goten.

“Cosa?! Davvero?” gridò Trunks, sgranando gli occhi.

“Meraviglioso, finalmente avrai il fratellino o la sorellina che hai sempre desiderato” disse Bra. Fissava Goten con gli occhi luccicanti.

Quest’ultimo le sorrise.

“Una sorellina” rispose.

Vetrunks si aggrappò alla gamba della madre e alzò il capo.

“Mamma, perché io non ne ho?” chiese.

Pan gli sistemò la frangetta di capelli.

“Non essere geloso. Prima o poi ne avrai uno anche tu” disse. Guardò Trunks che ridacchiò, scambiandosi un sorriso complice con la moglie.

“Si chiamerà May” spiegò Goten.

Vegeta ascoltò nascosto in parte dallo stipite della porta, in penombra, con le braccia incrociate al petto.

< Ha deciso davvero di chiamarla ‘gioiello’ in saiyan. Evidentemente comincia a rendersi conto di come i figli siano l’unico tesoro della nostra vita…

Diamine, speriamo non racconti in giro che quel nome gliel’ho suggerito io. Altrimenti gli farò passare un brutto quarto d’ora > pensò.

“Tsk” bofonchiò, allontanandosi silenziosamente.


	3. Cap.3 Il momento giunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: - La felicità non è altro che una fra parentesi fra una tragedia e l'altra.

Cap.3 Il momento giunge

 

Chichi chiuse la carpetta con dentro le radiografie e, a fatica, si sporse dalla sedia a sdraio su cui si era sdraiata, appoggiandole sul tavolo.

“Quindi è accertato, è femmina?” le chiese Goten.

Chichi annuì.

“Era esattamente come tuo padre pensava sin dall’inizio” disse.

Goten prese una sedia e si mise al suo fianco, guardandola sonnecchiare.

“Papà dov’è?” domandò, abbassando la voce.

“Umnh… Gli ho chiesto se mi recuperava dei meloni… Mi piacerebbe mangiare un frullato di meloni, fragole e mele…” rispose Chichi con voce meditabonda.

Goten rabbrividì.

< Ha delle voglie terribili, altro che quelle di Videl. Non invidio papà > pensò. Guardò la madre addormentarsi e ascoltò il respiro pesante di lui. < Per lui è veramente tosta anche perché la mamma cambia umore di continuo. Passa dall’essere gentile, al piangere, al gridargli addosso, al baciarlo. Credo che stia impazzendo… Mi chiedo se tutta questa incapacità di sfamarla e questi strani comportamenti derivino dal fatto che questa bambina è mezzasaiyan o perché in questo caso è subentrata anche una qualche magia. La mamma è rimasta incinta all’improvviso e da grandicella… O forse sono solo paranoico io. Solo che non vedo l’ora di avere una piccola tra le braccia intenta a chiamarmi fratellone > rifletté.

Estrasse il cellulare dalle tasche, infilò le cuffie e caricò un video di un cuoco, visualizzando come riusciva a far volteggiare la pasta della pizza in aria senza danneggiarla.

 

**********

 

“Dove sei stato?!” sbraitò Chichi.

Goku si grattò sotto l’occhio e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“A vendere la rape al mercato, poi ho ordinato il frutto del sole che volevi e…”. Iniziò a raccontare.

“Poi ti sei allenato, vero?” chiese Chichi, corrugando la fronte. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e stava piegata in avanti, le mani sul ventre rigonfio.

“Solo dopo essere uscito da lavoro. Non essere arrabbiata, Chichina” gemette Goku.

“Oh, amore. Non volevo farti spaventare. Solo che mi sono sentita sola” piagnucolò Chichi, dandogli una carezza sulla guancia.

Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso.

“Urca… Non voglio lasciarti sola, ma devo essere pronto per la prossima minaccia. Junior mi ha fatto subodorare qualcosa, dicendomi: “La felicità non è altro che una parentesi tra una tragedia e l’altra””.

“Allora è colpa sua?! Lo prenderò a calci! Prima fa allenare mio figlio e poi mette in testa cose simili a te?!” ululò Chichi. I suoi occhi brillarono e afferrò un mestolo dalla tavola, agitandolo.

Goku l’abbracciò delicatamente da dietro.

“Su, su, calmati, tesoro. Pensa alla bambina” mormorò.

Chichi scoppiò a piangere e nascose il viso contro il petto di lui.

Goku deglutì rumorosamente e la cullò contro di sé.

Chichi si piegò in due, gemendo, mentre dell’acqua colava sul pavimento. Il mestolo le cadde di mano e la donna iniziò a urlare.

“Ch-che…?” esalò Son.

“GOKUUU! Sto per partorire!” sbraitò Chichi.

Goku la prese in braccio, pallido in viso.

“Co-cosa… Cosa faccio?!” gridò, agitato.

“Portami all’ospedale!” ruggì Chichi, tenendosi l’addome spasmodicamente.

“S-sì…. Ospedale. Ospedale!” ripeté, teletrasportandovisi.

Il dottore gridò, vedendosi Goku apparire davanti a lui.

“La prego, mia moglie sta per partorire” gemette Goku.

Il dottore annuì lentamente e si ricompose, passandosi un dito intorno al colletto del camice.

“Infermiera. Infermiera venga, presto. Abbiamo un’emergenza” chiamò con tono serio.


	4. Cap.4 Incontro all’ospedale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: Quest'amore è una camera a gas/è un palazzo che brucia in città/questo amore è una lama sottile/è una scena al rallentatore (Fotoromanza - Gianna Nannini).

Prompt di S.S.D.V.: Quest'amore è una camera a gas/è un palazzo che brucia in città/questo amore è una lama sottile/è una scena al rallentatore (Fotoromanza - Gianna Nannini).

  
Cap.4 Incontro all’ospedale

  
“Papà!”.

Goku sorrise vedendo suo figlio corrergli incontro.

“Papà, come sta la mamma? Mia madre è con lei? Bulma mi ha detto che è nata questa notte…”. Inizi a domandare Gohan.

“A-aspetta… Piano e respira…” lo fermò Goku.

Gohan annuì.

“Possiamo andare da lei?” domandò.

Goku negò lentamente.

“Al momento sta riposando…”. Iniziò a spiegare.

“Goku! Come sta?!”. Fu interrotto dalla voce di Bulma, che stava correndo verso di lui.

“Urca” esalò Goku, grattandosi la testa. Aveva l’aria tra il confuso, l’assonnato e l’eccitato.

Un’infermiera si avvicinò.

“Vi prego di fare meno rumore. Voi siete parenti di qualche paziente?” domandò.

“S-sì… Sono il marito…” mormorò Goku con voce confusa.

“Dovreste aspettare fuori…” disse l’infermiera con tono acido.

“Mia madre ha già partorito. Noi tra poco usciamo. Volevamo sapere quanto è durato il parto e…”. Iniziò a spiegare Gohan.

“Questo è durato due ore” rispose Goku.

“Oh, capisco… Voi siete parenti di quella Chichi. Capisco la vostra agitazione. In fondo un bambino con una ‘coda’ non si vede tutti i giorni, ma non preoccupatevi. Nonostante questa malformazione, la piccola è sana” disse l’infermiera, negando il capo.

Gohan soffocò una risata.

< Sapesse che siamo ‘tutti’ nati con la coda > pensò.

Bulma si avvicinò a Goku.

“Lascia che ci pensi tuo figlio a distrarla e andiamo a parlare lì, vicino alle macchinette” propose.

Goku annuì e i due si allontanarono. 

Bulma utilizzò la macchinetta per farsi un caffè.

“Allora, come è andata?” chiese.

“Non faceva altro che fare: Uuuf… Uuuff… Aaaah. Ad un certo punto mi hanno fatto uscire dalla sala parto perché stavo per svenire.

Non pensavo facesse così male” disse Goku. Giocherellò con il lobo dell’orecchio. < La prima volta che Chichi rimase incinta pensai avesse mangiato troppo e fosse una strana indigestione > pensò.

“Sarei arrivata prima, ma ho avuto difficoltà a parcheggiare. Ci si mette davvero troppo” spiegò Bulma. Mise un’altra moneta e gli preparò una cioccolata e gliela porse. “Bevi questa. L’esperienza sembra aver provato anche te e non preoccuparti. Mettere al mondo un mezzosangue saiyan è sempre un’impresa”. Tentò di rassicurarlo.

Goku assunse un’espressione tesa e afferrò il bicchiere con dita tremanti.

“Credo di aver sottovalutato la paura di perderla. Non pensavo potesse essere così pericoloso… Non ero con lei né con Gohan né con Goten” disse.

Bulma lo guardò bere la cioccolata tutta d’un fiato.

“L’importante è che tu ci sia stato adesso” disse gentilmente.

Goku si massaggiò il collo facendolo scricchiolare. 

“Sai, l’amore che lega me e Chichi non è qualcosa che vivo in modo sereno. Alle volte mi sento bruciare, come il suo castello assediato dalle fiamme quando ci siamo conosciuti. Altre volte temo di essere letale per lei, la faccio impazzire e la uccido lentamente come i fumi di una camera a gas.

Non facciamo altro che farci del male e rivivo a rallentatore ogni momento in cui ci siamo trafitti l’anima a vicenda con le lame sottili dei nostri sbagli.

Però… Questa bambina è il segno che possiamo ricominciare. Questa volta voglio essere un caposaldo per tutta la mia famiglia, non sbagliare di nuovo con lei” spiegò.

Bulma si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e gli posò le mani sulle spalle, guardandolo in viso.

“Puoi farcela. Non sprecherai questa occasione. Il vostro amore può diventare qualcosa di bellissimo. Anche io e Vegeta sbagliamo, ma entrambi sappiamo quanto ci amiamo” lo rassicurò.

Goku annuì piano.

“Grazie” sussurrò con tono grato.


	5. Cap.5 ‘Zio’ Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Smash is the way you feel all alone/like an outcast you're out on your own/smash is the way you deal with your life/like an outcast you're smashing your strife (Smash - The Offspring).

Cap.5 ‘Zio’ Vegeta

 

 

 

Vegeta entrò dalla finestra, passò dietro all’infermiera.

Quest’ultima stava dicendo concitatamente a Gohan: “C’è un’ottima clinica, discreta, in cui potrebbero rimuoverla senza problemi…”.

Si allontanò e si avvicinò al dottore del reparto che stava uscendo dalla camera dove si trovava Chichi. Al suo interno si poteva notare la donna appisolata in un letto.

“Scusi, dottore. Sono un parente…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Lei dev’essere il fratello del marito. Si vede che le somiglia” disse il dottore.

Vegeta si grattò la fronte spaziosa, tenendo forzatamente il corpo rilassato.

< Miseri terrestri, non sapete neanche distinguere la differenza tra una terza classe e un principe! > pensò.

“Volevo sapere com’è andata” disse.

“Bene, ma non certo per merito del signor Son. All’inizio se ne stava impalato, poi si è degnato di tenere la madre alla moglie solo perché gliel’ho fatto notare io. Praticamente è scoppiato a piangere! Per non parlare del fatto che verso la fine abbiamo quasi dovuto rianimare lui.

Per l’amore di Kami, spero non mi capiti più un marito simile. O almeno che se ne resti in corridoio” gemette il medico.

< Probabilmente, idiota, non le voleva tenere la mano perché in crisi com’era, senza nessuna preparazione pre-parto, rischiava di staccargliela > pensò Vegeta, fingendo un sorriso.

“La bambina sta bene?” domandò.

Il dottore annuì.

“Sì. Anche se suo fratello ha passato più tempo a scappare da me per paura che gli facessi una puntura piuttosto che occuparsi di sua figlia. Dovevo aspettarmi fosse un’irresponsabile. Avere figli all’età della signora era altamente sconsigliabile…”. Iniziò nuovamente a lamentarsi.

< Dopo aver dovuto sopportare Trunks che non riusciva da solo a trovare la camicia, Pan che urlava perché rischiavamo di arrivare in ritardo e Bra che cercava di vestire Vetrunks; ora mi tocca sorbirmi anche questo! > pensò Vegeta. Nascose le mani in tasca, sentiva il proprio ki formicolare intorno alle dita.

“Infatti la bambina ha una deformazione” sussurrò il dottore.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ha la coda” ammise il medico, annuendo.

“Capisco. Posso vedere la bambina?” disse Vegeta, assumendo un’espressione contrita.

“Veda lei stesso” disse tetro il ginecologo.

Vegeta entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, si guardò intorno e, coprendosi la bocca con la mano, scoppiò a ridere piano. Avanzò silenziosamente, guardando Chichi profondamente addormentava, aveva il viso circondato da aggrovigliati capelli mori.

Raggiunse il lettino e vide la piccola May intenta a succhiarsi la manina.

Vegeta guardò la coda di lei e sorrise, la bambina aveva gli occhi che brillavano di verde.

< Si sente che è impregnata della magia di Calgare. Ero preoccupato potesse farle del male, ma lo controlla perfettamente. Sarà merito del DNA di Kakaroth, sono una famiglia resistente in fondo > rifletté.

La piccola gorgogliò e allungò le manine verso di lui, le ditina di una erano ricoperte di saliva.

“Non riesco a crederci. Un’altra piccola saiyan, per tanto tempo ho pensato che la mia razza fosse estinta. Pensavo di essere solo…” ammise il principe dei saiyan.

May riuscì ad afferrargli il polso avvolgendogli intorno la coda di peluria marrone.

< Questa gliela dovremo tagliare, ma chissà… Magari da grande deciderà di farsela ricrescere, come abbiamo fatto io e suo padre > rifletté Vegeta.

“Non permettere mai a nessuno di farti sentire sola. Quando sei un emarginato ti senti distrutto. Ad ogni nuovo conflitto ti senti sempre un po’ più annientato e finisce per non saper più gestire la tua vita.

Sappi che ‘zio’ Vegeta ci sarà sempre” promise.

May gli lasciò andare il polso, dimenando la coda e Vegeta le mise la copertina. Udì dei passi e si affrettò a raggiungere la finestra, volò fuori tenendo l’aura al minimo e si nascose.

Osservò gli altri entrare.


	6. Cap.6 Assalto di parenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Assalto.

Cap.6 Assalto di parenti

 

 

“Papà… Ci pensi che sei padre per la terza volta? Io ho una figlia. Penso che siamo ben sistemati, no?” chiese Gohan, dando una pacca sulla spalla di Goku.

“Urca. Adesso manca Goten” disse questi.

< Qui si è riempito di persone. Sono ore che parlano, inizia a girarmi la testa. Anche perché ho fame! > pensò.

Goten avvampò, giocherellando con l’orecchio.

“Ehy. Non mi sento ancora pronto” borbottò.

Bra prese la mano di Vetrunks.

“Vieni piccolo, ti porto a mangiare qualcosa” disse.

Goten la guardò allontanarsi e si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Non ‘siamo pronti’ > pensò.

“Ottima idea. Vi accompagno” disse Pan, uscendo dietro di loro.

Goku si sedette accanto sul bordo del letto, Chichi teneva May tra le braccia.

“Siamo stati assaltati” bisbigliò Goku alla moglie.

Quest’ultima annuì con aria stanca.

“Oh, Gokuccio. Non sai quanto sono felice di averti qui al mio fianco” disse con voce zuccherosa.

Goku la guardò confuso grattandosi un sopracciglio.

“Ti amo tanto tanto tanto” cinguettò Chichi.

Goku notò che Vetrunks faceva una smorfia e Goten roteava gli occhi.

< Forse ho capito il piano > pensò.

“Anche io, amorino” disse, facendo la voce in falsetto.

“Fratellone, usciamo. Mamma e papà sembrano in vena di smancerie. ‘Ho lo stomaco debole’, non resisterei a tale vista” sussurrò Goten all’orecchio di Gohan.

Il fratello ridacchiò.

“Piloto fuori Bulma, o continuerà a disturbare la loro privacy. Penso che adesso vogliano stare da soli” disse quest’ultimo.

Goten annuì.

“Andiamo, Bulma” disse Gohan.

“Un attimo. Stavo dando qualche consiglio a tua madre…”. Proseguì a parlare Bulma.

“Sono convinta che la piccola May adesso abbia fame. Non penso sarebbe educato stare tutti qui a disturbare Chichi mentre allatta la sua piccola”. S’intromise Videl.

Gohan le sorrise e la moglie gli fece un occhiolino d’intesa.

“Giusto, allora ci conviene uscire. Anche se io non mi facevo problemi quando allattavo perché è una cosa perfettamente naturale…”.

Goku guardò Bulma uscire e la sentì parlare in corridoio, sempre più lontana, ancora per un po’. Osservò la stanza svuotarsi e sospirò.

“Finalmente soli” disse Chichi.

Son si voltò e guardò la piccola.

< Ha già gli occhi neri come i capelli, si vede che è molto saiyan > pensò.

La piccola dimenava la codina tra le gambe grassocce.

“Bellissima…” sussurrò.

“Ovvio lo sia, è tua figlia” disse Chichi.

Goku negò con il capo.

“No, è bellissima perché è identica alla sua mamma. Siete entrambe meravigliose, le ‘mie gemme’, la cosa più importante.

Chichi, ti rinnovo ancora una volta la mia promessa, non vi abbandonerò più” giurò.

Una lacrima rigò il viso della moglie.

“Dillo ancora…” sussurrò Chichi.

Goku le posò un bacio a fiori di labbra.

“Te lo giuro” disse, accarezzandole la guancia.

La piccola li guardò e scalciò un paio di volte.

“Lo giuro a te e lo giuro anche alla piccola. La mia piccola Son May” promise ancora Goku.

“Ti amo” disse Chichi.

Goku baciò la manina della piccola.

“Ti amo anch’io, Chichina” disse lui.

Chichi si preparò per allattarla.

“Conviene darle davvero da mangiare, ha il tuo appetito” disse.

Goku rise.

“Se lo è meritata, in fondo ha resistito al suo primo ‘assalto’ di parenti”. Scherzò.


	7. Cap.7 Tutta una vita davanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Da qualche parte oltre l'orizzonte.

Cap.7 Tutta una vita davanti

 

Il pianto della bambina risuonò per tutta la casa, Goku socchiuse un occhio e mugolò, strofinando il viso contro il proprio cuscino. Si mise in ginocchio, facendo cigolare il letto, scostò il lenzuolo e si voltò.

Raggiunse la culla dove si trovava figlia, si voltò e vide che Chichi stava ancora dormendo. Prese delicatamente May tra le braccia ed iniziò a cullarla, adagiandosela contro il petto.

“Sssh. Non svegliare la mamma. Sai, lei è tanto stanca” disse con tono gentile.

La piccola smise lentamente di piangere, mentre lui continuava a cullarla.

< Ho quasi paura di romperla quando la tengo tra le mani. Chichi è così brava ormai, io non ho fatto abbastanza pratica. O forse sono solo un po’ imbranato, ma… è una sensazione così bella.

Una piccola vita, così legata alla mia, che si affida completamente a me, che si fida. Non mi giudica, mi vuole bene così, senza chiedermi poi molto in cambio > pensò. Iniziò a mugolare una nenia, modulando la voce in modo che risultasse rassicurante.

May sbadigliò rumorosamente, dimenò i piedini e si addormentò.

Goku l’adagiò delicatamente nel lettino e la guardò riposare, le accarezzò delicatamente la manina con il pollice.

< Sembra così dolce quando riposa. Anche quando è nato Gohan mi chiedevo come potessero venire al mondo delle creature così tenere.

Mi ricordo che mi sembrava un uccellino nel nido appena uscito dall’uovo. Lei mi sembra più una scoiattolina nella sua tana, che sta aprendo gli occhi sul mondo > pensò.

Si sedette sul letto e guardò fuori dalla finestra, chiudendo gli occhi. Portò le mani al petto ed iniziò a pregare.

< Da qualche parte, oltre l’orizzonte, so che mi vedi nonno Gohan. Veglia su di me, proteggi la mia famiglia >.

L’aria pulita e umida che proveniva dalla finestra socchiuse gli punse le narici, mentre il sole iniziava a fare capolino attraverso il vetro.

 

****

 

Goku allargò le braccia e si piegò in avanti, sorridendo.

“Vieni qui, vieni da papà” chiamò.

May ridacchiò e con passo traballante si diresse verso di lui.

“Chichi! Chichi vieni! Ci sta riuscendo! Sono i suoi primi passetti!” gridò.

Chichi si affacciò dalla cucina e sorrise.

La bambina arrivò a un paio di passi del genitore e ricadde in avanti, Goku l’afferrò al volo e la sollevò.

Scoppiò a ridere facendola volteggiare sopra di sé.

“Bravissima, May!” gridò Goku.

May iniziò a battere le manine.

“Goku, mettila giù! Le girerà la testa” disse Chichi. Spense il fuoco del fornello e li raggiunse, si sporse e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del marito.

“Ok, Chichina” rispose Goku. La fece scendere tenendola tra le braccia. Tanto tra un po’ saprai volare da sola, vero, piccina?” chiese.  

Le fece una serie di smorfie, deformando la bocca, muovendo il naso.

May chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

Goku posò un bacio sulla testa della moglie.

< Grazie Chichi. Da piccoli, quando mi hai fatto promettere di sposarti, non avrei mai pensato che mi avresti reso l’uomo più felice del mondo.

Mi hai permesso di crescere e diventare un uomo. Di vivere questa favola, che tinge il mondo con i suoi magici colori.

Mi hai insegnato l’amore. Per te non sono l’eroe della Terra, sono semplicemente io: uno stupido ai cui occhi sei bellissima.

Noi due, insieme, cresceremo May. Costi quel che costi > giurò.


End file.
